Why are you ignoring me?
by Hyper V
Summary: 'As of late, a boy has been snooping around my house.' England needs to face his worst fears . . . the content of his own mind. Will he succeed or fail? Hurt/Comfort without the comfort.


**Yay! I'm not dead! That's good news for those of you who read my stories because I will be updating most of them soon! The list includes: ****_Human_**** (maybe), ****_Can't Breathe_**** (maybe), my Letters to Canada thing, ****_Pitiful_**** (for those of you who have been waiting 2 months now), and anything else! **

**Ok, this came to me on a whim because I loved the idea for this and I just needed some good old angst or whatever! **

**On a side note, I have been into the horror theme lately and will be posting some good old HORROR in the future. (Although what I should be doing is updating my stories instead, but I'm a lazy bum.)**

**So enjoy my second attempt at a first person story! **

**All rights go to Hidekaz Himaruya. **

* * *

"Come play with me England!"

As of late, a boy has been snooping around my house. I don't know where he comes from, nor do I know how he gets in. What I do know is that he looks vaguely familiar.

This notion bugs me, and so too does this little boy. He comes and goes without leaving a trace - which I am all too grateful for. When he does come around he pesters me, saying I should play with him or he shall get lonely. I ignore him though, for I am not in the mood for the childish games he no doubt will have in mind for us to play. Tag and the like are not high on my To Do list, nor will they ever be.

"England, why do you ignore me?"

He tends to show up when I am reading my daily newspaper or when I am watching - or staring at - the telly. He'll appear at my side, sitting ever so quietly on the arm of my nice sofa, his loafer covered feet swinging idly. I know he's watching me, I can feel his steady sky blue gaze focused on me intently, like he's trying to read me.

I know he always fails, of course, for he then asks me his silly questions like:

"Why are you all alone?"

"Why is your house so empty?"

"Is your house always so quiet?"

I choose to ignore him like always and continue to do whatever it is I intended to do in the first place. His questions are downright stupid anyway because I am not alone.

I have him, even if he isn't here from time to time, he still visits. And even though his visits are not always welcomed by me, I still enjoy them. For he fills the silence of the house with his chitter chatter of nonsensical words.

"Do you not like me England?"

Sometimes the boy will get sad. This usually happens when I leave, be it a World Meeting or just to visit someone. Of course he always follows me there no matter what. I don't usually mind, he's quiet and people don't seem to notice him for he stays in the back and doesn't make a peep most of the time.

That is, until the day of one particular meeting where he decided to speak up.

And where I finally decided to acknowledge him.

"England, why don't you answer me? Please don't shut me out England!"

He was standing right beside me at the time. The room was filled with chatter and as usual I was fighting with France when the little boy interrupted. I stopped trying to choke my worst enemy to turn and face the youngster clad in grey shorts held up by black suspenders and a nice white dress shirt.

"I'm not ignoring you, pet."

He didn't seem pleased in the least by my answer and fumbled around with the hem of his sleeve for a second before looking at a point just behind me. I turned around to look at where his gaze was directed and spotted that insufferable git.

"Hey, Iggy!"

His voice rang out clear across the room, but everyone seemed to ignore his loud demeanor. It took my entire being to keep from yelling obscenities at the git, but I knew better. There was child in my presence.

"I was thinking maybe we could hang out this weekend at my place! I got this cool new video game and I wanted to know if you would play it with me!"

I clenched my teeth and looked over my shoulder to find the little boy gone. I sighed deeply, wondering where he had run off to so quickly. I was just glad he was out of my sight for now.

I turned my attention back to the wanker in front of me, a scowl set on my face, my eyebrows drawn together and my mouth in a straight line of determination.

"No thank you America. I don't have any interest in gaming, for I am a gentleman. Maybe you could ask Japan, I'm sure he'd like to play it with you knowing him."

My awaited answer was rewarded with a pout. After a while, he turned and walked away without so much as a complaint. I had been turning down his offers such as these for decades and he knew I wouldn't change my mind even if he tried his hardest - which still wasn't hard enough.

As I gathered my things to go home after the meeting had ended, the boy appeared again next to me, a hurt look in his expression.

"Why do you ignore me England? All I want to do is play with you."

With a heave I picked up my suitcase and turned to walk toward the door, one of the last people out of the building.

"I'm not ignoring you love, I just don't have any answer that you want to hear."

_But you are ignoring me England . . . and you know it. _

* * *

**Gosh, I love writing this kind of angsty stuff! **

**-says like Russia- It makes me pleasure smile to make things like this. **

**Well, review. I need to know how I've done. How horribly I stink. Et cetera.**

_Hyper Ventilation Twitchy_


End file.
